Connected Hearts
by Cute-Sora
Summary: Após o termino do jogo KH2 Sora e seus amigos voltam a suas vidas normais em Destiny Islands. Mas os sentimentos de Sora começam a mudar em relação aos amigos, e o garoto começa a ficar confuso com esses novos sentimentos.
1. Pensamentos confusos

**Espero q vcs gostem dessa fic! Eu fiz ela em apenas dois dias...mas nao vou postar todos os capitulos, mesmo pq tenho coisas a mudar neles. Esse 1 capitulo e bem interesante (acho eu) porque é um pouco emocionante e vai começar a mecher com a cabeça do Sora! hehe!**

**Como eu ja disse anteriormente... espero q gostem e boa leitura! ^^**

***~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~**

**1-Capitulo Connected Hearts- Pensamentos Confusos**

Era uma tarde quente de verão em Destiny Islands. Um garoto de cabelos espetados e castanhos claros descansava na sombra de um coqueiro. Não dava para ver seus olhos, pois, estavam fechados. Seu nome era Sora. Ele ficava pensando no que acontecera no início de sua jornada, e que agora estava tudo bem. Pensava também em seus amigos. Mas ficava curioso, pois pensava muito no seu melhor amigo...Riku. Um garoto não tão mais velho do que ele, de cabelos branco meio prateados e olhos verdes-água tão profundos, que o garoto sentia-se afundando neles.

Riku sempre fora amigo de Sora, passavam tardes inteiras fazendo competições de luta e inventando coisas.

Sora sentou rapidamente, pois o que ele pensou no momento o assustou.

"Eu gosto da Kairi!Ela e uma linda garota. E eu tenho que gostar dela pois eu sou um garoto"

Mas ao pensar isso não deixava de pensar em Riku. Ele deu pancadas leves em sua cabeça para que paras-se de pensar asneiras, pois ele ainda gostava de Kairi. Ele voltou a se deitar e fechou os olhos na tentativa de dormir, mas suas lembranças com Riku não o deixavam em paz. Sora então desistiu, e se levantou indo em busca de alguém para conversar. Depois de procurar várias pessoas, comprou um sea-salt ice cream, e sentou-se perto do mar. Sentindo as ondas indo e voltando, ele ficou até o por do Sol observando a paisagem. Antes que sai-se dali, Riku sentou a seu lado e ficou observando a paisagem também.

-Pensando em que Sora?- Disse o garoto de cabelos lisos que continuou a olhar o mar.

Espantado, Sora olhou para Riku e respondeu, tentando ficar o mais calmo possível. Seu coração batia num ritmo acelerado.

-Pensando que tudo voltou ao normal por aqui! E que nada mudou.-Disse o mais novo calmo voltando seu olhar para seu amigo.

-Continua o mesmo mundinho pequeno e monótono de sempre -respondeu o garoto sarcasticamente

-Ele pode ser pequeno e monótono, mas é um lugar onde eu sempre quero estar... junto com a Kairi e você Riku.

-Sabe de uma coisa Sora?!-Disse serio o mais velho olhando-o, que rapidamente voltou seu olhar para o mar para não chamar a atenção de Riku

-Hum...-Respondeu ele sem muitas opções de resposta.

-Você tem razão. Estar aqui com você já basta. Bom...até amanhã na escola Sora

-Até mais!

Depois que Riku saiu dali, Sora se levantou e voltou andando para sua casa pensando no que seu amigo disse e em outras coisas que estavam em sua cabeça.

"Porque eu penso tanto no Riku...ele é apenas meu melhor amigo e só.Não consigo entender o que meu coração sente. Não posso gostar dele e da Kairi. Ninguém deve saber disso, nem mesmo ela que e minha melhor amiga"

Quando chegou em casa, o garoto de cabelos espetados e olhos azuis cor do céu, subiu em direção a seu quarto. Ao entrar, ele fechou a porta e deitou em sua cama. Sem muito o que fazer ele abriu a janela e olhou o céu estrelado.

O quarto de Sora não era arrumado, nem mesmo sua cama. Era cheio de roupas espalhadas para todos os lados, sua escrivaninha cheia de seus livros escolares todos abertos, e na cabeceira de sua cama um armário do tamanho dele com varias gavetas, todas abertas ou semi abertas, e em cima dele caixas contendo alguns brinquedos e outra coisas.

Antes que contempla-se o céu da noite, uma voz feminina vindo do andar de baixo começou a falar com o garoto.

-Sora você não vem jantar filho?

-Não mãe. To sem fome!-o garoto respondeu para mãe aos berros, para que ela ouvi-se

-Ta bom, só que mais tarde não vai poder comer nada hein!-respondeu a mãe igualmente ao filho.

-Ta bom MÃE! Obrigado!-depois que respondeu, ele voltou seu olhar ao céu

Revirando-se na cama insistentemente, ele tentou dormir, mas as lembranças ficavam em sua cabeça.

"Bem...eu tenho uma vantagem...algo que você jamais irá imitar."

"Sério ? E o que seria ?"

"Ter você como amigo"

"Nós iremos juntos"

Relembrar isso fazia com que Sora não consegui-se dormir. Demorou horas para que ele finalmente fecha-se os olhos, mas quando fechou, adormeceu profundamente.Tão profundamente, que escorria uma pequena quantidade de baba quase ate o queixo.


	2. Amanhecer

**Gente esse ja e o seguinte capitulo...que emoção! **

**Esse capitulo fica um pouco mais emocionante, mas so um pouco. Talvez gostem mais desse do que do anterior, pois tem mais emoção.**

**Curtao esse capitulo, pq tenho certeza d q vao gostar! ^^**

***~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ **

**2-Capítulo Connected Hearts- Amanhecer**

Ao amanhecer, Sora abriu os olhos lentamente, e fechou de novo, pois a claridade batia em seu rosto. Com uma grande preguiça, e sua cara amassada, ele olhou o relógio e sentou na cama.Não querendo levantar mas obrigado pela sua mãe que berrava no andar de baixo, ele finalmente começou a se arrumar. Lentamente procurou suas roupas pelo quarto zoneado. Colocou a calça, as meias e o sapato, mas em lugar nenhum achou a camisa do uniforme. Ele buscou em todas as gavetas, no chão em todo lugar, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Esquecendo isso por um momento ele arrumou sua mala escolar e pegou sua gravata. Ele desceu a escada levando suas coisas na mão e sem camisa, pois não achara nenhuma. Indo em direção a cozinha, que era próxima a escada, o garoto largou sua mala no chão do pequeno hall e entrou na cozinha.

O local não era grande. Tinha vários armários tanto em cima como em baixo, um fogão e uma geladeira. Também havia uma mesa de madeira no centro da cozinha, e quatro cadeiras de madeira.

-Mãe você viu minhas camisas do uniforme?-Perguntou Sora, ainda com cara e voz de sono.

-Sim!Estão no varal.-Diz a mãe sorridente por um motivo que o garoto desconhecia.

Antes que entra-se na lavanderia, ele olhou a cozinha calmamente, quando viu um rosto familiar.O coração dele disparou, e ele começou a soar frio, ficou paralisado com uma cara de espanto. Ele viu o seu amigo de longos cabelos brancos prateados sentado em uma das cadeiras, observando-o com aqueles olhos verdes-água e uma cara não muito feliz.

-Riku??O o-o que você faz aqui?- Perguntou o mais novo olhando ainda espantado seu amigo

-O que você acha?!-Respondeu Riku sarcasticamente- Sempre vamos juntos a escola, ou você se esqueceu disso?

-NÃO! Eu não me esqueci disso!-respondeu o garoto enrolado com a situação

-Então apresse-se!-Respondeu o mais velho, que continuava a olhar seu amigo.

Sora finalmente entrou na pequena lavanderia, aonde havia um tanque, uma maquina de lavar e um armário cheio de coisas de limpeza. Também tinha uma porta que dava para uma área aonde tinha vários varais cheios de roupa. Ele pegou e vestiu sua camisa, colocando em seguida sua gravata, entrou de novo em sua casa e sentou em uma das cadeiras para tomar café, sem olhar nem falar com seu amigo, mas ele envergonhado com o que aconteceu ali, sentia que ele o olhava de vez em quando.


	3. Caminhando para escola

**Finalmente o terceiro capitulo. Foi dificil de fazer esse capitulo pq nessa hora eu tava sem imaginação, mas deu tudo certo no fim. Espero q vcs estejam gostando ate desta história. **

**Boa leitura e obrigada! ^^**

***~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ **

**3-Parte Connected Hearts- Caminhando para escola**

Após o café da manhã, os dois amigos estavam a caminho da escola.O mais novo ainda envergonhado, andava ao lado de Riku, mas evitando olhá-lo. Na metade do caminho, Sora resolveu falar com seu amigo de longos cabelos, que permaneceu com uma cara não muito feliz.

-Desculpa pelo que aconteceu.-o garoto de cabelos castanhos e espetado disse ainda envergonhado

-Desculpa pelo que? Eu não sei de nada.-Respondeu o mais velho ao mais novo dando um sorrisinho maldoso e passando a frente.

-COMO NÃO VIU NADA?! Mas você tava La!-o garoto saiu correndo em direção a seu melhor amigo indignado com o que aconteceu ali naquele instante.

Antes que chega-se até ele, Sora tropeçou em uma pedra e caiu no chão. Ainda no chão, ele se sentou e observou seu joelho que começou a sangrar. O mais velho notou que seu amigo não estava ali, quando olhou para trás viu ele sentado no chão chorando. Então colocou suas coisas no chão e foi até ele. Sora engoliu o choro, para que seu melhor amigo não percebe-se , mas era tarde demais. Ele se aproximou e agachou ao leu lado para poder falar com ele.

-Você esta bem?-Perguntou o mais velho ao mais novo com uma cara e voz calma

Sora levantou a cabeça de forma que pude-se ver seu amigo. Seus olhos azuis ainda cheios de lagrimas olhavam para aquele rosto calmo, e aqueles olhos profundos. Ele demorou para responder a pergunta pois seu coração bateu fortemente.

-Você esta bem Sora?-Voltou a perguntar o mais velho ao mais novo. Nisso ele encostou a mão em seu joelho ralado e sangrento. A dor era tanta que ele fizera uma cara de dor e voltou a chorar silenciosamente.

-Ta!-Respondeu o garoto de cabelos espetados soluçando.

-Vamos...eu ajudo você a ir a escola.-Falou seu amigo que passou seu braço direito pelo seu ombro e o levantou,e em seguida pegou o material do amigo e o seu material e continuaram a caminho da escola.

Na entrada da escola, todos olhavam os dois, pensando o que havia acontecido. Kairi veio correndo ao encontro dos dois junto de Selphi.

-O que houve com você Sora? Esta bem?-Perguntou a garota preocupada com seu amigo.

Kairi era a melhor a miga de Sora e Riku. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos até os ombros, e era pouco mais baixa que seu amigo de cabelos castanhos e espetado. Ela estava uniformizada com uma sai azul cor do céu xadrez, uma camisa feminina branca, uma gravata do mesmo jeito que a saia, um sapato preto e uma meia azul-marinho até os joelhos. Os garotos trajavam uma calça xadrez azul cor do céu, uma camisa branca, uma gravata da mesma cor que a calça e um sapato preto.

-Vou levá-lo a enfermaria, e vou para minha sala. Fique de olho nele para mim Kai.-Disse Riku para a amiga, que logo fez sim com a cabeça.

Ele deixou seu amigo na enfermaria, e se dirigiu a sua sala de aula.

Quando ele fechou a porta, o garoto de cabelos espetados voltou seu olhar para a porta e depois o baixou para o joelho ralado. Ele ficou pensando no seu melhor amigo, até que a enfermeira o ajuda-se e depois o manda-se para a sala de aula.

"Ele me ajudou...mas isso porque é meu amigo, mas o jeito que ele me olhou e falou comigo, o jeito que ele me trouxe até aqui, eu me senti tão...protegido e confortável ao seu lado."pensou Sora mancando a caminho da sala de aula.


	4. A solução

**E aeeeeeee minha gente!! Essa historia ta cada vez mais emocionante... aey aey. Espero q ate aqui estajam gostando!!^^**

**A e sem querer ser chata mas ja sendo, quem le, indique a um amigo para ler tbm. Se ele gostar d yaoi e KH, ta dentro, e se nao gostar problema e dele(a)¬¬**

**See ya gente, e boa leitura!! ^^**

***~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ **

**4-Parte Connected Hearts- A solução**

Ao termino das aulas, os três amigos se encontraram para ir para casa juntos. Sora estava melhor mas não estava tão contente com suas notas. Já Kairi e Riku iam bem nos estudos. No meio do caminho, a garota se despediu dos dois amigos e mudou de rumo. Na frente da casa do garoto mais novo, o mais velho se despediu dele e continuou a andar rumo a sua casa.

Quando entrou em sua casa, o garoto de cabelos castanhos foi falar com a mãe sobre as sua notas. Ela estava na sala assistindo TV.

A sala também era pequena havia dois sofás de três lugares e uma poltrona aonde seu pai sentava. No centro havia uma pequena mesa de madeira e debaixo dela um tapete. As janelas abertas tinham cortinas bejes clara, que com a leve brisa se mexiam. Em uma das paredes tinham fotografias da família.

-Sora O QUE É ISSO?-disse a mãe do garoto num tom auto e bravo de voz

-Foram só três vermelhas mãe -disse o garoto choramingando

-Não era para ter NENHUMA vermelha Sora!Deixe seu pai chegar.-respondeu sua mãe brava e com a cara fechada-Agora vai para seu quarto que quando o jantar ficar pronto eu te chamo, mas enquanto isso vai fazer seus deveres e estudar!

-Ta bom mãe -o garoto disse isso tristemente, e de cabeça baixa carregou seu material para o quarto.

Quando chegou ao quarto, ele fechou a porta e jogou seu material em cima da escrivaninha e abriu a janela, pois estava com preguiça de fazer os deveres. Sentou em sua cama bagunçada e ficou contemplando o céu até a hora do jantar. No jantar, sua mãe o chamou e o garoto desceu as escadas correndo direto para a cozinha. La encontrou seu pai sentado. O garoto ficou feliz, pois gostava muito de seu pai.

-Oi pai!-disse o garoto empolgado sentando na cadeira

-E ai Sora... como ta indo na escola?-perguntou o pai curioso

O garoto fez uma cara meio torta para o pai e olhou para a mãe rapidamente. A mãe não estava na mesa, pois estava lavando a louça.

-Sua mãe me contou de suas notas -disse o pai com uma voz e cara de nada olhando o garoto que ficou triste.

-Não se preocupe...só to falando isso para bancar o pai responsável na frente de sua mãe, mas você sabe como eu sou né filho?!-disse bem baixo isso ao garoto para que a mãe não ouvi-se, e no final piscou para ele. Depois disso o garoto sorriu e voltou ao jantar.

Quando a mãe finalmente sentou na mesa, Sora fingiu estar triste. Mas estava feliz pois seu pai o entendia, o contrario de sua mãe.

-E como você vai estudar mocinho?-perguntou a mãe num tom de curiosidade olhando o garoto seriamente.

-Eu vou estudar...

-Com o Riku!-Disse seu pai interrompendo seu filho que se espantou juntamente com a mãe.

-Com o Riku amor?!-disse a mãe indignada com a situação.

-Ele e um ótimo aluno e vai ajudar o Sora...pois e o melhor amigo dele!-disse o pai que deu uma risadinha maldosa

-VALEU PAI!-falou o garoto muito feliz que saiu correndo da mesa direto para o quarto.

Os pais se olharam e voltaram a conversar somente os dois. Sora fez todos os deveres até tarde. Quando terminou ele deitou em sua cama desarrumada e ficou pensando novamente em Riku, e como ele o ajudou hoje.

"Para mim o Riku não é somente meu amigo...ele é mais do que um amigo. Agora estou começando a entender o que meu coração esta dizendo...mas o que o Riku pensa de mim?! Meu coração de certa forma esta conectado com o de Riku a muito tempo, apesar do dele não estar conectado ao meu.E só a gora comecei a perceber isso"

De tanto pensar o garoto adormeceu, como sempre de boca aberta e com baba escorrendo ate o queixo.


End file.
